


Taking Stock

by MintyTactics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyTactics/pseuds/MintyTactics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they figure out their budding romance one step at a time, Lucina and Robin carry on with their duties; he keeps the camp running efficiently while she lends her sword and speed. When their work forces them to spend weeks apart from each other, it may prove to have unexpected side-effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Stock

“Finished,” Robin exclaimed with a smile, wiping the sweat from his brow. “You get some rest now girl, okay?” He ran a steady hand across the pegasus’ mane. The beast whinnied in response, expressing equal parts satisfaction and hunger for carrots. Robin had come to harbor an immense amount of respect for the beasts under the Shepherds’ command. More than their combat utility, they displayed an innate sense of intellect and empathy. A loyal mount was as essential as its rider. Robin turned towards the beast’s caretaker and smiled wanly. 

“In the meantime, we have some perfectly healthy mounts you can use while yours-”

“No!” A heavy boot stamped defiantly against the ground. Cynthia scrunched her face in what could have politely been called a sneer, her twin-tails swinging wildly with the shaking of her head. Whether it was in agreement or something it had been conditioned to do, her mount stamped the ground along with her. Cynthia beamed with pride before glowering petulantly at Robin. “If she doesn’t fly then neither do I. She got hurt because of me and I’m going to be here until she gets better!”

In their most recent sortie, the pegasus rider detachment had been caught off-guard by snipers hidden amongst the underbrush. The riders had reacted quickly enough, save for Cynthia whose mount suffered an unfortunate arrow to one of its hind legs. As the company’s tactician it was Robin’s responsibility to take stock of all available fighting units. An injured pegasus wasn’t the problem so much as it was her rider.

Robin grumbled inwardly. He supposed he would have to compromise. It was useless arguing with Cynthia once she had set her mind on something. That was one of the few things she had in common with her sister, he mused. That, and an incredibly cute butt.  
Best to keep that particular thought to himself.

“Fine, fine.” He put on his best stern face. “But if she’s not combat-ready by the end of the month you’re using another mount.” The girl put on her best pouty face in return. Robin prided himself on being immune to her feminine wiles. He tousled her hair and gave a small laugh. Cynthia probably would have recoiled had she known that very same hand would be between her sister’s thighs within the hour. 

Now that he had checked on the company’s mounts all that was left to attend to was taking stock of tomes and potions. An easy enough task, if boring. With any luck he’d be done by nightfall. 

\---

Robin had been in the back of the supply tent no more than a few minutes when a pair of arms snaked around his waist. He set down the vials he was carrying and eased into the warmth of the body pressing against his back.

“Hey there. Welcome back.” A soft voice murmured into his cloak. He could feel something nuzzling against his shoulders. “You’re being unusually affectionate.”

“It has been far too long.”

“It’s only been a few weeks.”

“As I said…” Lucina smiled into him. “Far too long.”

Robin’s hands found hers and gave them a small squeeze. “How did it go?”

“Adequately enough. We look to be undisturbed for the time being.”

“That’s good. We can go ahead and let everyone know to pack up for- Ah… That’s, uh… Haa…” Robin was cut short as he felt her small hands slip away and nestle themselves within the folds of his clothes. “Hey, maybe we should, uh, at least get to my t-hng!”

Days before, the quickest Shepherds had been chosen to scout out a nearby mountain range for any signs of enemy troop movement. Subtlety was key so Lucina and a select few had gone ahead on foot. The stalwart swordswoman had no idea how difficult the assignment would be. The mission itself was largely uneventful; that wasn’t the problem. Not since they had first consummated their relationship had she gone so long without intimate contact. Each night on reconnaissance saw her hand stray closer and closer to her nether regions. Try as she might her imagination was no substitute for the flesh and blood of her lover. Now that he was here in front of her there was little to restrain the flustered princess.

Lucina’s fingers wrapped around his cock and gently squeezed. “As I said…” Casually, she stroked his head with an errant thumb. “We will be undisturbed.”

He couldn’t take it any longer. In one swift motion he released himself from her grip, turned, and captured her lips in his own. Fingers grabbed at cloth and flesh, yearning for contact that had been long denied. The two were so caught up in the heat of the moment that they somehow lost their footing and stumbled back into a shelf. Glass clinked and fell to the ground, surrounding the two in a cascade of dull thuds as containers bounced off the dirt. 

Robin pulled away and licked the saliva from his lips. He made a note to compliment Lon’qu on adding mint to the combat rations. “Missed you too, Lucy.”

Lucina’s face took on a reddened hue. Their breaths hung heavy in the air, husky pants slowing to trembling breaths. Hands moved of their own accord as Robin undid his pants and Lucina hastily lowered her tights. Suddenly, she felt her hips being grabbed forcefully. The tent spun around her and a breathy gasp escaped her mouth as Robin thrust his member deep into her. She floundered against the shelf in front of her and scrambled to steady herself. Her already slicks walls accepted him easily and the two quickly developed a steady rhythm. Beads of sweat formed and trickled down their bodies, the warmth of the tent and their clothes easily moistening their skin. 

Robin’s grip threatened to slip at times so he was forced into rearranging his hands on Lucina’s rear. Not that it was entirely unwelcome. As far as she was concerned his fingers digging deep into her only added to her ecstasy. For a long while Robin focused on an alternating pattern of grinding their hips together and kneading the taut skin of her ass. As her pleasure mounted, Lucina grabbed harder onto the shelf and grit her teeth. Anything to hold back her screams. Their grunts of pleasure shifted into stifled moans. Lucina, no longer satisfied with the pace, pushed her hips back forcefully into her lover’s groin. 

“Lucina… Lucina… Haa…”

“Oh, gods, harder, please,” she managed to squeak out in-between moans. 

“Lucina, nnf…” Robin’s body swelled with pleasure, his engorged cock pulsing inside of her. He slowed to a stop and pulled out of her. Whimpering, one of her hands went between her legs to search for his dick. When they found nothing her fingers slipped into her wet entrance to replace the emptiness that was eating away at her. She could feel his member sliding against her thighs and rear. Rather than question him Lucina instead focused on retaining the waves of pleasure that she had been riding.

Robin was far from done. He continued to rub his cock against her but stood upright and grabbed Lucina’s waist to bring her up with him. She was startled, but not nearly enough to stop. Her body eased up against him. She loosened her legs to allow his member to slide more easily between her thighs and settled against the warmth of his body. His breath lay heavy against her neck. Instinctively she turned around and found her lips locked suddenly against his.

Lucina had given up all semblance of modesty. Her mouth lay wide open, tongue lolling out against Robin’s lips. He explored her mouth entirely, easily moving from fighting against her wild tongue and suckling on her reddening lips. All the while his hips continued to move against her thighs, his cock sliding against her now dripping cunt and fingers that continued to assault her inner walls. Deftly he moved his own fingers to prod and tease her swollen clit. 

The simultaneous attacks on her mouth, clit, and inner walls proved too much to bear. Lucina’s moans had become entirely bestial. They filled the tent only for a moment before Robin silenced her with a sloppy kiss. She continued to scream, her pleasure reverberating against his lips. An electric sensation suddenly ran through her and the walls of her cunt tightened around her fingers. A flood of cum rushed out, coating her fingers and thighs in a glistening sheen. 

Robin continued to thrust, prod, and kiss, determined to make his her high last as long as possible. She squirmed and jerked in his arms but he held her firmly in place; he wanted to feel her writhe in pleasure beneath him. As he sensed Lucina’s body relaxing he eased up on his assault. Exhausted, Robin closed his eyes and nestled into the crook of her neck. It wasn’t until her fingers slide along the head of his cock that he remembered his own arousal.

“Mmm… Thank you, my love…” she whispered huskily, her voice filled with lust.

His eyes were still closed but he knew she was smiling that impish grin of hers. “Still hungry, huh?”

“Gods, yes… I have missed your taste.”

“Well…” He took a breath and smiled in return. “I’m all yours.”

Shaking, she broke out of his embrace. Robin’s cock slid out from the warmth of her legs and stood proudly, moist with their combined fluids. Lucina turned to face him and stole a quick kiss before kneeling down in front of him. She pressed her face into his groin and breathed deeply. Turning towards his cock, her mouth opened to wrap her lips around his throbbing shaft. The taste filled her mouth as she slid along towards the head. It was intoxicating; by the time she had reached his head she eagerly took his member in its entirety. Almost absentmindedly, one of her hands reached for his sack while the other went between her legs. Her focus was split three ways, his cock and balls and her cunt receiving equal love and care. 

Robin was rapidly nearing his limit. His nether regions weighed heavy and swollen with cum, threatening to unleash a torrent of his seed into the warm confines of her mouth. “Lucina…” he called out. He felt her hum against his cock in response. Seeing that she had no intention of stopping he was glad to simply bask in his lover’s efforts. Her eager mouth inched him closer and closer until he felt the edge approaching. Bracing himself, he grabbed onto her head and ran his fingers haphazardly through her matted azure locks. In response, she wrapped her arms against him, hands grabbing desperately at his back.

A flash of white filled his vision. Robin’s balls tensed and tightened as Lucina brought her lips firmly down to the base of his cock. Ample jets of cum filled her mouth, shooting directly into her throat. She struggled for as long as she could to hold her head in place. Before too long she was forced to draw back and regain her breath. His cock slipped out of her mouth and continued to let loose strings of thick white seed that splashed against her face. Lucina took a moment to revel in the taste of cum that filled her senses. A few more lines of cum painted her face, laying heavy against her closed mouth. When she had cleared her throat she opened wide once more, eager to lap up what remained. 

It was all Robin could do to not let his legs give out and fall flat on the ground. He weaved his fingers through Lucina’s hair, allowing her to continue her ministrations. She kissed and licked against his cock hungrily. It gradually shrank back to its normal state but still she continued to lavish it with affection. Both of her hands were now caressing his sack, feeling the strained orbs within that she had worked so tirelessly to drain. The slid easily against her fingers. She knew just how much pressure to apply for Robin to feel it without inflicting any pain. He had no idea where her affinity for his balls had come from but he certainly had no objection to it. The dull pain of having been emptied, mixed with the gentle poking and prodding of his lover’s fingers, left him in a dreamy haze. For a long while the only sounds that filled the tent were their pained breaths and the soft, wet smacks of Lucina’s lips.

“You should… Go on missions like that… More often…”

She tugged lightly on his balls and showered them with wet kisses. “You should… come along with us…”

“Heh… Then we’d never get anything done. I fear I'd distract you with my debonair charm.”

Slowly, she got back up on her feet. The aches and pains of being on her knees for so long suddenly became apparent. She stretched out and groaned pleasantly. “Maybe so,” she mused. Her impish smile returned. “Or perhaps you are a corrupting influence.”

He grinned. “That’s your father talking.”

“Father loves you,” she stated matter-of-factly as they rearranged their clothes.

“Enough to let me cover him in my seed?”

For a moment Lucina wore an expression of confusion and shock. “I… You…”

Robin chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. “You’re too easy, Lucy.”

“I… I do not find that funny.”

“You’re right, you’re right. That was in bad taste.” Lucina harrumphed and fixed her hair. Her serious demeanor easily melted into laughter as Robin swept her up in his arms and ran his fingers along her sides. She soon calmed down and settled into his embrace. “Better?”

She sighed warmly. “Mmm.”

“You’ll get used to my jokes eventually. Now I think you’ve distracted me long enough. Gotta clean this mess up.”

“Oh, yes… I apologize.”

“Don’t sweat it,” he said with a chuckle. “You can make it up to me later tonight.”

“I…” A sly grin crept upon Lucina’s face. “I suppose I shall have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bashfully horny Lucina is best Lucina. If someone knows how to linebreak and can tell me I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
